legendsoftalnerefandomcom-20200214-history
Fona of Talnere Lore
In this portion of the Wiki you will find lore on the various fona found in Talnere. Danelions Dandelions are yellow flowers found all over Talnere. They are a small yellow flowers that are used in medications. If ground and mixed with water they also make a fantastic yellow dye it can also be mixed with other colors making brilliant oranges. Dandelions can also be ground with a mortar and pestle in style and mixed with various ingredients to create a remedy for cuts, back pain, stomach troubles ect. It can also be mixed with wheat and ground rose petals to create a remedy for hair loss. They live on water and grow in almost any soil. Roses Roses are beautiful red flower that grow all over Talnere but tend to be rarer then dandelions. These roses are used to express feelings such as love and affection and are also used in remedies and even fine wines. If mixed with wheat and water it can create a great anti-ageing serum. It can even be mixed with grass and ice to create a great cream for burns. Rose petals mixed with water only create a vibrant red dye and when mixed with dandelion petals it creates an orange dye. Roses can be placed in a vat of pure alcohol and Celmino tree leaves for months and it will create a rose essenced red wine wine. Roses live off of water and grow only in well nutrient enriched soil. Celmino Trees Celmino trees grow mainly in the land of Hadriel and are a rare find in any other land in Talnere. They are great trees that have pink leaves. Celmino trees are used mainly for wine making and remedies. When Celmino leaves are mixed with rose petals and placed into a vat of Alcohol for months it creates a rose essanced red wine. There leaves are expensive as these trees are ever so rare and in Favari culture to chop down a Celmino means bad luck for the person who chopped down the tree and for the people he/she comes in contact with. Many Favari merchants will kick you out of there store or ignore you completely if they see a person holding the limbs of a Celmino tree. However all races find the trees leaves very important to healing and improved health. many merchants will fork over loads of Dyells for as little as four leaves. When the leaves are grinded, mixed with water, and ground up pumpkin seeds it creates a drink that heals most wounds and relives all different pains in the body. Others burn the leaves and let the smoke of it fill an area, this relaxes muscles as well as adds a sweet scent into the air. And in Favari culture if a male and female wish to wed they must feed each other the Celminos healing drink and the bride must wear a grand headdress of Celmino leaves while the groom wears a crown with Celmino leaves. Celmino trees grow in mostly Hadriel and most of the time require the soft soil of Hadriel as well as plentiful water.